Inktober 2016 Harry Potter x Twilight partenaires
by Iroko
Summary: Inktober le retour : un petit prompt chaque jour, pour associer les destinées des deux côtés - surtout pour rigoler.
1. Harry x Edward

**1er octobre : Harry x Edward**

 **Associer les belles-familles pour le meilleur et pour le pire**

Harry et Edward se regardèrent avec désespoir. Quand ils avaient organisé cette semaine avec leurs deux familles adoptives pour qu'elles fassent plus ample connaissance avant de commencer à organiser leur mariage, ils n'avaient pas pensé que Fred et George en profiteraient pour organiser un tournoi de farces avec Emmett. Le reste d'entre eux allaient-ils survivre jusqu'à dimanche ? Et pire encore, ces clowns seront-ils capables de sérieux et de retenue le jour de leur mariage ?

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	2. Draco x Rosalie

**2 octobre : Draco x Rosalie**

 **Les blonds de la haute**

Draco avait été éduqué pour mépriser tout ce qui n'était pas sang-pur. Et non, les Malfoy n'avaient pas de sang de Veela ! Leur beauté et leur séduction étaient tout-à-fait naturelles - et supérieures à tous ces babouins empotés.

Aussi quand ils durent loger une famille de vampires venues assister au sommet des créatures magiques, il se trouva fortement répugné. Mais les jeux de la politique l'exigeaient alors il se prépara à accueillir ces _Cullen_ avec un parfait masque d'impassibilité.

Trois jours plus tard les salons de la haute avaient appris qu'il y avait pire qu'un Malfoy à la langue acéré : un Malfoy à la langue acéré en compagnie d'une vampire tout aussi belle, blonde, froide, condescendante et venimeuse. Un nouveau couple était né, pour le malheur de tous ceux qu'ils jugeaient indignes de leur respect - soit la quasi-totalité de la population.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	3. Sirius x Jacob

**3 octobre :** **Sirius x Jacob**

 **Des Black et des motos**

Quand Billy avait invité son cousin Sirius - fraîchement innocenté - à venir passer des vacances chez lui pour rattraper le temps perdu, il n'avait pas imaginé se retrouver face à un semblant d'adulte aussi immature qu'un gamin. Normalement les deuils et la prison n'étaient-ils pas censés faire mûrir les gens ? Et en plus il était aussi passionné de motos que Jacob et maintenant les deux faisaient la paire à aller rouler sur ces bolides de la mort, tout juste remis d'aplomb par son bricoleur de fils. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier le grand esprit qu'ils ne fassent pas de folies avec leurs corps.

\- Whoua, t'es le dieu de la moto. J'arriverais jamais à faire de pareilles acrobaties.

\- Qui sait ? En tout cas tu me surpasses au niveau des tablettes de chocolat, on en mangerait.

\- Vraiment ?

C'est deux hommes courbaturés qui rentrèrent à la maison après avoir fait des folies de leurs corps - et cette fois-ci les motos n'y étaient pour rien.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	4. Ginny x Seth

**4 octobre :** **Ginny x Seth**

 **Club des benjamins surprotégés à tort**

Ginny était ravie de ce voyage aux États-Unis. Certes c'était pour les préparations du mariage d'Harry qui lui échappait définitivement - non, elle n'allait pas essayer de concurrencer un vampire pour son amour, elle était courageuse pas suicidaire - mais quel dépaysement ! Ce n'est pas souvent que les Weasley avaient eu l'occasion - et surtout les moyens - de découvrir le monde, et là il avaient deux nids de créatures magiques en prime. Plutôt que les vampires qui semblaient si irréels et trop sages - enfin pour la plupart - comme les vieux qu'ils étaient - et qu'ils auraient sûrement l'occasion de voir à maintes reprises maintenant qu'ils allaient faire partie de la famille - elle se passionna pour les métamorphes. Le résultat final était tout de même plus impressionnant que celui du professeur McGonagall. Et ils étaient aussi beaucoup plus agréables à l'œil - surtout avec leur habitude de se balader torse nu, miam.

Évidement, ils n'étaient pas très chauds - enfin de peau si - pour le mariage entre un vampire et un humain donc il y avait quelques tensions. Mais le fait qu'Harry soit un sorcier - et donc plus à même de se protéger - et que son parrain soit le cousin de Billy Black apaisaient un peu les choses. Mais c'était plus facile de sympathiser avec ceux qui ne voyaient pas les Cullen comme l'incarnation du diable avec lequel ils avaient fait un pacte de non-agression. Ginny s'était rapidement entendue avec Seth. Tous les deux étaient les benjamins de leur famille et devaient supporter des aînés surprotecteurs. C'était bien assez pour fonder un club. Ginny plaignait Seth d'avoir une grande sœur, l'instinct maternelle était quelque chose de lourd à supporter. Et Seth était proprement horrifié qu'elle ait pas moins de **SIX** grands frères sur le dos. Pouvoir échanger sur leurs espoirs d'émancipation et leurs trucs pour échapper à la surveillance et s'affirmer dans leur vie quotidienne leur faisait du bien. Ginny avait l'avantage du grand labyrinthe de Poudlard et des classes par niveau qui tenaient ses frères à l'écart une bonne partie de la journée, Seth avait la forêt où aller se cacher - sous forme humaine car en loup il se faisait facilement pister par les pensées de la meute et donc sa sœur - **pourquoi** fallait-il qu'elle soit la première femme métamorphe ?

Le club des benjamins surprotégés à tort trouva en tout cas de quoi s'occuper, élaborant des distractions pour échapper à l'attention générale - le plus souvent en faisant croire aux uns et aux autres qu'ils étaient avec les autres adultes ou aînés responsables - et aller se faire des expéditions en forêt ou sur le littoral marin. Les aventures qu'ils sortirent de leur imagination furent bordées de fruits cueillis et de poissons pêchés, et la liberté au grand air alliée à la gourmandise repue leur firent un teint resplendissant. Vive les clubs de vacances !

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	5. Bill x Billy

**5 octobre :** **Bill x Billy**

 **Entre William**

Loin de l'agitation des jeunes, Bill préféra converser avec Billy. Les légendes amérindiennes étaient aussi intéressantes que des sortilèges. Le calme de l'homme en fauteuil roulant le changeait de l'agitation du Terrier et sa gentillesse de l'intérêt parfois cruel des gobelins.

Entre l'aîné et l'ancien, les deux William partageaient aussi un certain sens des responsabilités envers la jeunesse, si bouillonnante et inconsciente mais si attachante. Et chacun de vanter qui ses frères et sa sœur, qui son fils et ses filles.

Et Bill fut très reconnaissant à Billy de le défendre quand la canicule poussa sa mère à remettre le sujet de ses cheveux longs sur la tondeuse. Il aimait avoir les cheveux longs, quand bien même il n'était pas amérindien et encore moins Malfoy, quand est-ce qu'elle l'accepterait ?!

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	6. Charlie x Paul

**6 octobre : Charlie x Paul**

 **Faut bien un dresseur de dragon pour le dresser**

Ça manquait quand même un peu de dragon dans le coin, soupira Charlie. Les loups géants étaient pas mal mais ça restait des intelligences humaines, moins fascinantes que celles des créatures. Y'en avait quand même un qui était plus instinctif et sanguin que les autres. Et donc plus fascinant à essayer d'apprivoiser, surtout que Paul était plutôt hostile à tout ce qui était inconnu, potentiel danger selon lui. Et des rouquins sorciers c'était pas typique du coin. D'ailleurs la dernière rousse qu'ils avaient vue n'avait pas laissé un bon souvenir - bon ok c'était une vampire, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. S'il croyait qu'il se laisserait apprivoiser comme les autres...

Mme Weasley faillit s'arracher les cheveux. Pour une fois que Charlie était à distance de son dangereux travail où il pouvait à tout instant se faire brûler ou croquer - de préférence sûrement après avoir été rôti - il trouvait le moyen d'aller se frotter aux crocs d'un loup géant plutôt belliqueux. Si elle avait pu imaginer à quoi mènerait sa fascination pour les gnomes de jardin...

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	7. Bellatrix x Jane

**7 octobre : Bellatrix x Jane**

 **Copines de torture**

Bellatrix avait décidé de prendre des vacances en Italie. Marre de se faire reprocher l'état des prisonniers - c'est quand même pas sa faute si c'étaient des petites natures incapables de supporter un petite séance de torture de mise en jambe ! - et de soupirer en vain après le Lord. Évidemment le tourisme moldu très peu pour elle - ou alors du tourisme meurtrier - et les rares monuments sorciers ne valaient pas ceux chargés d'histoire - et de magie noire - du Royaume Uni.

Du coup elle décida d'aller traîner du côté de la célèbre royauté vampire. Eux au moins n'étaient pas tout muselé comme leurs compères anglais, et rien que de penser au nombre de moldus qu'ils égorgeaient - pour se sustenter certes - elle sentait l'excitation la gagner. Elle était sûre qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre à dédaigner jouer avec la nourriture. Les plaisirs de la chasse...

Alors qu'elle se baladait de nuit dans les ruelles de Volterra, un hurlement lui caressa brièvement mais fort agréablement les oreilles. Gagnant au pas de course - avec ses talons hauts, c'est là qu'on reconnait un vraie Lady - le lieu d'où semblait être venu la plainte et où un chien avait fait suite 2-3 fois, elle tomba comme elle l'espérait sur un groupe de vampires en pleine chasse.

\- Jane, combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de laisser la capture à ceux qui savent faire taire leurs victimes et d'attendre qu'on les ramène au château pour les faire hurler ?

\- Pas ma faute si tu as été assez maladroit pour manquer de te prendre un coup de couteau de **ta** proie. Si je n'étais pas intervenue, ta précieuse veste aurait été écharpée et on t'aurait entendu t'en plaindre pendant des semaines. Je nous épargne ce spectacle.

\- Vous finirez de vous disputer ailleurs, déguerpissons avant que quelqu'un ne vienne, attiré par ses cris.

\- Trop tard.

\- Oh, ne vous gênez pas pour moi, je ne compte pas vous interrompre... même si je participerais volontiers, je connais quelques sorts fort amusants, sans compter ceux pour éviter d'être dérangé.

\- Une sorcière ?

\- Génial, j'ai toujours voulu voir de vrais tours de magie !

\- En ce cas, pour votre plaisir... Assurdiato, endoloris !

Les cris de la victime retentirent à nouveau, réveillée de son assommage par la douleur, mais cette fois-ci le chien d'à côté resta muet, rendu sourd à ce qui se passait dans la ruelle comme le reste du quartier. Les vampires considèrent le résultat avec intérêt.

\- Ça me parait assez proche de l'effet de mon pouvoir.

\- Vraiment ? En ce cas, je serais ravie d'en voir la démonstration.

Bellatrix laissa la place à la jeune - mais combien prometteuse - vampire et se délecta du spectacle. Après quoi elle fit la démonstration de quelques sorts aux effets assez originaux, soulignant parfois des moyens moins magiques d'obtenir un résultat équivalent.

Inutile de préciser que la victime n'avait plus vraiment l'air comestible à la fin du divertissement.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	8. Voldemort x Aro

**8 octobre : Voldemort x Aro**

 **Le club des obsédés du pouvoir et du vol de souvenirs**

Si Voldemort pensait que la nouvelle amitié entre Bellatrix et Jane lui permettrait de récupérer l'appui des rois vampires, il dût jeter ses plans aux mandragores. Il était bien évident qu'il n'allait pas accepter le service de quelqu'un sans le légilimencer et tout aussi évident qu'il n'allait laisser personne fouiller dans sa peu glorieuse enfance. Or le roi Aro tenait absolument à lui serrer la main et refusait de lui rendre la pareille. Les négociations furent donc abandonnées et chacun resta chez soi.

De toute façon s'ils avaient formés une alliance, le vampire aurait sûrement voulu en prendre la tête et Voldemort refusait de se plier aux ordres de quiconque, même s'il s'agissait d'un aîné. Il était peut-être immortel depuis moins longtemps mais c'était lui le futur empereur des mondes sorciers et moldus, d'abord ! Si les vampires préféraient rester tranquilles dans leur coin, tant mieux, il avait déjà fort à faire pour contrôler ses sanguinaires alliés loup-garous. D'ailleurs il fallait qu'il rappelle que Fenrir était exclu des opérations de prise d'otages.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	9. Nagini x Renata

**9 octobre : Nagini x Renata**

 **Gardes du corps particuliers**

En général personne n'avait envie de s'approcher près du Seigneur des ténèbres - même les rares fois où c'était pour recevoir des félicitations - à cause de Nagini qui serpentait à ses pieds. On pouvait être puissant mangemort et fier Serpentard sans pour autant se sentir rassuré de côtoyer d'aussi près un immense serpent venimeux.

En général personne ne pouvait s'approcher sans autorisation du Seigneur des vampires - même pour lui faire coucou qui c'est ? ce qui aurait de toute façon été idiot vu qu'en posant vos mains pour lui cacher les yeux il aurait aussitôt su tout de votre vie et donc votre identité - à cause de Renata qui veillait au grain. Elle n'avait pas l'air inquiétante comme ça, mais il lui suffisait d'user de son don pour que vous vous retrouviez groggy et confus, sans plus savoir ce que vous vouliez faire.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	10. Severus x Victoria

**10 octobre : Severus x Victoria**

 **Le club espion et évasion**

La vie d'espion n'était pas une sinécure et le deuil de Lily ne l'aidait pas à garder le moral. Heureusement sa route croisa celle d'une autre jolie rousse, souffrant elle aussi du deuil d'un compagnon. En plus de se consoler mutuellement, ils mirent en commun leurs compétences. Le don pour l'évasion de Victoria faisait merveille avec les missions d'espionnage de Severus. Un nouveau club... pardon couple, était né.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	11. Hermione x Jasper

**11 octobre : Hermione x Jasper**

 **Les amoureux des livres**

En tant que meilleure amie d'Harry, Hermione avait accompagné les Weasley pour faire connaissance avec la famille d'Edward. Elle avait essayé de contenir sa curiosité académique à l'égard de ces vampires "végétariens" pour ne pas les mettre mal à l'aise - déjà qu'elle l'était elle avec l'expression amusée qu'Edward lui avait envoyée alors qu'elle essayait de se contenir...

En tout cas c'était agréable de pouvoir parler de choses moldues sans avoir à en expliquer le B. A. Ba - enfin sauf quand Mr Weasley était dans le coin. Mais après qu'elle ait découvert l'intérêt de Jasper pour les livres, elle oublia quelque peu ses bonnes résolutions de ne pas s'enthousiasmer au point d'oublier le reste du monde.

C'est donc barricadés dans la chambre de Jasper - pour éviter d'être interrompus par le club des farces - qu'un nouveau club littéraire se forma entre la première de promo de Poudlard et l'ancien capitaine de l'armée confédérée.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	12. Ron x Esmée

**12 octobre : Ron x Esmée**

 **Il aime manger, elle aime faire la cuisine**

L'esprit embourbé par la digestion, Ron avait à peine remarqué la désertion d'Hermione. Quand il ne servait pas de cible au club des farces, il se délectait des petits plats d'Esmée. Habitué à la délicieuse cuisine de sa mère, il trouvait que celle de cette maman vampire tenait la comparaison. Et avec d'autant plus de mérite qu'elle ne pouvait pas goûter ses préparations !

Esmée était vraiment ravie que le dernier membre de la famille et la belle-famille qui allait avec soient des mangeurs. Et avec un aussi bon appétit. Surtout le jeune rouquin qui faisait honneur à ses plats et la complimentait avec sincérité. Elle espérait avoir régulièrement l'occasion de pratiquer son art préféré pour eux et comptait déjà voter pour l'Angleterre quand serait venu le temps de quitter Forks.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	13. Percy x Leah

**13 octobre : Percy x Leah**

 **Les frangins protecteurs non-reconnus anonymes**

Percy avait toujours eu le sens des responsabilités. C'est pourquoi il essayait de guider et protéger ses petits frères et sœur. Malheureusement ses tentatives étaient mal vues par les graines de clowns, de glouton et de malice qui avaient germées chez les Weasley juniors. Leah était dans le même cas que lui. Son petit frère ne considérait sa protection que comme lourde et embarrassante. Cette jeunesse naïve ne se rendait pas compte de tout ce dont ils les protégeaient.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	14. Luna x Démétri

**14 octobre : Luna x Démétri**

 **Quoi de mieux que le meilleur traqueur pour partir à la recherche d'animaux rares ?**

Démétri était le meilleur des traqueurs. Personne ne pouvait lui échapper dès lors qu'il avait croisé leur chemin ou celui de quelqu'un les connaissant.

Mais quand une blonde à l'air ailleurs lui demanda s'il pouvait l'aider à trouver un "ronflak cornu", il dût admettre que son don ne servait à rien pour trouver une créature qui n'avait pas déjà été trouvée par quelqu'un auparavant.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	15. Tonks x Alice

**15 octobre : Tonks x Alice**

 **Entre lutins**

Etant de la famille de Sirius, Tonks avait insisté pour l'accompagner et découvrir ces fameux cousins amérindiens. Et elle avait embarqué Remus pour qu'il puisse bavarder avec d'autres "loups". Mais au final c'est avec les vampires - ou plus exactement **une** vampire - qu'elle se prit d'une profonde amitié. Entre lutins super-actifs et super-enthousiastes, Alice et Tonks faisaient vraiment la paire pour épuiser leur monde. Mais leur joie de vivre réchauffait l'atmosphère et le don d'Alice était très utile pour limiter les catastrophes dues à la maladresse de Tonks.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	16. Remus x Carlisle

**16 octobre : Remus x Carlisle**

 **La compassion incarnée**

Au final plutôt qu'avec les loups apprivoisés et fiers de leur nature de la réserve, Remus s'était plus entendu avec les vampires. Eux-aussi luttaient contre leur dangereuse nature pour pouvoir être ce qu'ils voulaient être. Le contrôle qu'avait réussi à développer leur patriarche forçait le respect. Entre créatures compassionnelles, Remus et Carlisle prenaient plaisir à partager leurs visions du monde autour d'une tasse de thé pour l'un et d'une sucette au sang de mouton pour l'autre - vraiment les sorciers avaient des idées intéressantes et ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûté au mouton (c'était plus discret de s'en prendre à des animaux sauvages).

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	17. Fred x George x Emmett

**17 octobre : Fred x George x Emmett**

 **Le club des farces**

Si tout le monde pensait pouvoir souffler - au moins jusqu'au mariage - une fois chacun rentré chez soi, ils furent déçus. Fred, George et Emmett s'étaient tellement bien entendus et émulés, qu'ils décidèrent de pérenniser leur club et de trouver le moyen de garder le contact.

Carlisle ne put que soupirer en réceptionnant un colis d'Écosse au nom d'Emmett de la part d'une certaine WWW compagnie. Et non, il n'était pas crédule au point de gober le mensonge d'Emmett comme quoi il s'agissait d'un WWF mal écrit. Comme si c'était crédible qu'Emmett participe à la défense des animaux vu comme il adorait leur courir après et les déguster. Et la tête alarmée d'Edward ne promettait rien de bon pour leur tranquillité.

Et Rosalie tiqua quand, en empruntant le portable de son mari car le sien n'avait plus de batterie, elle aperçut de nombreux sms et appels passés libellés Weasley. Par les Volturis, ils n'avaient pas dit que les lieux magiques perturbaient le fonctionnement des appareils électriques ?!

Mme Rosmerta se demanda quand même ce que pouvaient manigancer ces adorables mais ô combien terribles jumeaux Weasley. Ils faisaient de plus en plus le mur en-dehors des week-end à Pré-au-lard, et plus pour utiliser sa cheminée à destination du monde moldu que pour se ravitailler en bière-au-beurre.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	18. Mme Pomfresh x Alec

**18 octobre : Mme Pomfresh x Alec**

 **Priver quelqu'un de tous ses sens ? Utile pour soigner.**

Quand, dans le cadre des négociations pour améliorer la place des vampires dans le monde magique, il fut proposé qu'un vampire vienne à Poudlard pour présenter lui-même son espèce lors des cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, Mme Pomfresh sauta sur l'occasion pour demander le fameux Alec.

En-dehors des cours le pauvre vampire se trouva donc coincé à l'infirmerie comme anesthésiste. C'était plus facile et rapide de soigner des blessures douloureuses sans attendre l'effet des potions anesthésiantes, surtout avec des chochottes comme Draco Malfoy.

Snape en fut vexé, c'était une insulte à ses potions ! Sans compter que les élèves avaient - un peu - moins peur de lui depuis qu'ils avaient pu vérifier grâce à leurs cours que les rumeurs qu'il soit un vampire étaient fausses.

Mais ce n'était que partie remise. Bientôt son amour le mordrait et les élèves verront que le vampire docteur Alec est un ange à côté du vampire doctorant Snape ! De toute façon le gamin n'était même pas capable de tenir tête au dragon Pomfresh et ça faisait partie de l'élite de la garde royale ? Victoria avait raison, n'étaient les avantages de leur condition vampirique, ces Volturis faisaient pitié à côté de Voldemort.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	19. Lavande x Lauren Mallory

**19 octobre : Lavande x Lauren Mallory**

 **La crainte du vol d'amoureux**

Lauren était toujours inquiète que Bella ne finisse par s'intéresser à Tyler qui essayait encore de se racheter auprès d'elle pour avoir manqué de l'écraser. L'annonce que le Cullen sur lequel Bella bavait allait se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas pour la rassurer. Pas plus que les plaintes de sa correspondante d'Angleterre Lavande dont le petit-ami avait été volé par sa meilleure amie, qui semblait comme Bella du genre à prendre trop de place et d'attention à l'école avec ses amis.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	20. Narcissa x Marcus

**20 octobre : Narcissa x Marcus**

 **Femme d'un mangemort à Azkaban ? Non merci**

Après que son mari se soit retrouvé à Azkaban comme mangemort, Narcissa décida que son honneur ne pouvait supporter de rester mariée à un criminel (surtout un qui croupit en prison sous l'opprobre générale). Du coup elle obtint de la justice son divorce à titre d'indemnité pour le préjudice moral que les crimes de son époux avaient fait retomber sur elle.

Après quoi elle chercha un nouveau parti digne d'elle. Seulement, quand on a déjà eu le nec plus ultra en matière de noblesse et richesse, difficile de se contenter de moins. Surtout quand on est ambitieuse et qu'on aime le luxe et le prestige.

C'est pourquoi, profitant du renouveau des relations avec les vampires, elle décida de jeter aux mandragores le principe "Toujours pur" des Black - de toute façon elle avait donné une descendance pure, c'est tout ce qu'on lui demandait, non ? - et d'essayer de mettre le grappin sur le célibataire le plus en haut de la hiérarchie : le roi veuf Marcus. Elle saurait bien le consoler de son chagrin. Au pire avec l'aide de la fameuse Chelsea. Le tout était de jouer finement, et elle pourrait se retrouver immortelle et riche pour l'éternité ! Et la noise sur le tas de gallions : encore plus belle. Ça valait bien la peine de changer de régime alimentaire.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	21. Cédric x Bella

**21 octobre :** **Cédric x Bella**

 **Un de perdu, un de (re)trouvé**

Bella se lamentait que son beau Edward ait viré sa cuti. Bon certes, il lui restait Jacob qui était adorable mais il n'éveillait pas les mêmes sentiments en elle - et en plus ces temps-ci il la laissait un peu tomber pour se faire des virées à moto avec le futur beau-père d'Edward.

Alors qu'elle essayait de faire bonne figure au mariage de son amour à sens unique - elle avait été invitée en tant que meilleure amie d'Alice - son regard se posa sur un invité de son rival qui ressemblait étrangement à Edward...

Quelques mois plus tard, elle partait faire ses études supérieures en Angleterre pour se rapprocher de son beau Cédric.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	22. Cho Chang x Mike Newton

**22 octobre : Cho Chang x Mike Newton**

 **Courir deux lièvres à la fois**

Cho était en larmes - comme d'habitude en fait - après que Cédric ait rompu avec elle. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Un "Je ne pense pas que nous soyons fait l'un pour l'autre", c'était trop imprécis, juste une formule polie pour mettre fin à une histoire dont on ne voulait plus. Est-ce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder aussi Harry Potter ? Mais c'est pas comme si elle l'avait trompé ! Et en plus Harry s'était marié alors elle ne pouvait pas tenter sa chance avec lui.

Au même moment de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, un certain Mike Newton se mordait les lèvres, à trop laisser transparaître son intérêt pour Bella, sa petite amie Jessica l'avait plaqué. Et il ne pouvait même pas retenter sa chance auprès de Bella, elle était partie pour l'Angleterre suivre un bellâtre aux faux airs de Edward Cullen.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	23. Scabior x James

**23 octobre : Scabior x James**

 **Nostalgie en enfer**

Quelque part dans l'au-delà, deux amoureux de la traque partageaient leurs souvenirs avec nostalgie. Scabior n'aimait rien tant que capturer des femmes et leur faire sentir qu'elles étaient à sa merci, reniflant le parfum de leur peau au creux de leur cou fragile, associé à celui de la peur et du dégoût, et l'effroi quand quelques jours plus tard il les retrouvait parfois dans une geôle comme faveur exceptionnelle pour ses services. Et James ne vivait que pour l'adrénaline de la chasse, la stimulation intellectuelle pour élaborer un piège, la beauté d'une exécution élevée au rang d'œuvre d'art et le goût exquis d'un sang particulier.

Vraiment dommage que Fenrir ait pris ombrage de se retrouver sous les ordres de quelqu'un préférant savourer les captures plutôt que de faire de la charpie sanguinolente et qu'un groupe de vampires contre-nature aient préféré protéger une humaine plutôt que de la considérer comme le snack qu'elle était.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	24. Romilda vane x Chelsea

**24 octobre : Romilda vane x Chelsea  
**

 **Adeptes des moyens magiques pour modifier à leurs convenances l'attirance des gens**

Romilda Vane était une jeune fille plutôt jolie. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de développer un intérêt quasi-obsessionnel pour les filtres d'amour. Pourquoi se risquer dans les jeux traditionnels de séduction quand il y avait des moyens dont l'efficacité était sûre et certaine ? Il fallait juste réussir à les faire absorber à l'élu de son cœur - ou de ses hormones.

Chelsea était très séduisante - normal pour une vampire. Mais avec son don qui lui permettait de modifier à sa convenance l'attirance des gens, son potentiel d'attirance physique ne faisait plus partie de ses préoccupations depuis longtemps. Quel intérêt d'appâter les matous avec des croquettes quand vous avez de l'herbe à chat sous la main pour les mener par le bout du museau ?

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	25. Fleur x Heidi

**25 octobre : Fleur x Heidi  
**

 **Personne ne résiste à leur séduction**

Fleur avait hérité des Vélanes une grande beauté. Mais aussi un certain pouvoir de séduction qu'elle pouvait exercer quand l'envie lui prenait. Et l'envie lui avait pris en apercevant le beau William. Mais elle s'était retenue. Car ce n'était pas comme proie qu'elle le voulait mais comme époux. Heureusement, même sans cela, son potentiel naturel de séduction s'était avéré suffisant.

Heidi était une vampire magnifique, aussi belle que Rosalie dans un autre genre. Mais en plus elle avait le don d'attirer les gens avec son charme. Un don dont elle usait quotidiennement pour ramener de la nourriture à Volterra. Et de temps en temps pour se rendre encore plus attractive pour le vampire qui avait la "chance" de lui plaire... pour un jour hein, elle n'était pas du genre à s'embarrasser d'un compagnon, elle préférait jarter ses amants de son cercueil dès le crépuscule et ne se consacrer qu'à elle-même et à son travail. Un travail fort plaisant vu qu'il la gardait au centre de toutes les attentions. C'était des plus agréables pour l'égo.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	26. Barty Croupton Senior x Caïus

**26 octobre : Barty Croupton Senior x Caïus  
**

 **La loi c'est la loi  
**

Barty Croupton n'était pas devenu le directeur du département de la Justice Magique grâce à des gallions. Il était la définition même de la justice impartiale et implacable et en ces temps de troubles il en était d'autant plus apprécié. Pour lui la loi était la loi et devait être appliquée à tous. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il eut l'horreur de voir son fils passer devant lui, il le jugea comme n'importe quel autre mangemort. Mais son intransigeance ne sauva pas sa réputation - cela renforça même son image d'insensibilité - et il vit le poste de Ministre de la Magie lui échapper.

Caïus était ambitieux et passionné dans la haine. Cela lui valut la faveur d'Aro pour faire parti de son projet de triumvira pour gouverner le monde vampire. Si ce projet commun se réalisa avec succès, les ambitions de Caïus de gouverner un jour seul au sommet furent enterrées par Chelsea qui enchaîna sa loyauté à Aro grâce à son don. Mais il avait de quoi s'occuper à faire respecter leurs lois vampires. Avec lui pas de deuxième chance et tout problème était réglé dans le sang. Et l'argent pour les loup-garous qui avaient failli le tuer et qu'il avait condamnés à l'extinction en conséquence.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	27. Macnair x Santiago

**27 octobre : Macnair x Santiago**

 **Les exécuteurs**

Macnair aimait la sensation de toute puissance qui accompagnait le meurtre. Avoir à la merci de son bon vouloir la vie de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose, souffler cette flamme et contempler le corps éteint... C'est pourquoi après la disparition de son maître, quand il avait fallu se faire discret, il avait cherché un moyen de continuer à pratiquer son loisir favori. Et c'est là qu'il avait eu la chance de tomber sur cette annonce de bourreau pour le Ministère de la Magie. Non seulement il pourrait continuer à tuer - uniquement des créatures, mais c'était déjà ça - mais en plus il avait l'aval et la protection du Ministère ! Voilà qui lui avait permis de tuer le temps - entre autres choses - en attendant le retour de son maître.

Santiago appréciait son travail d'exécuteur. A la fois il se sentait utile à ses rois et ça le confortait dans son sentiment de supériorité par rapport aux fauteurs de trouble qui ne faisaient plus les malins face à sa force. Et des fois il y avait quelques challenges qui pimentaient l'existence. C'est pourquoi il fut assez déçu que la punition des Cullen soit annulée et qu'il n'ait pas pu exécuter l'ordre de tuer l'enfant immortelle et surtout son loup de compagnie. Mine de rien avec la chasse aux loups de Caïus il y en avait de moins en moins et s'il y avait une chose qu'on redoutait quand on était un vampire immortel, c'était bien l'ennui. Mais bon, il y aurait sûrement toujours des imbéciles pour défier ses rois, c'était juste dommage que la non-ingérence dans la guerre sorcière ait été décidée, ça aurait pu être fun. Quoiqu'un peu désagréable au niveau de l'ouïe vu comme la nouvelle copine de Jane semblait apprécier de faire crier ses victimes le plus longtemps possible.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	28. Fenrir x Félix

Blabla de l'auteur : Je prends un peu d'avance, je risque de ne pas pouvoir poster ce week-end

 **28 octobre : Fenrir x Félix**

 **Les exécuteurs sanguinaires  
**

Fenrir était l'incarnation du loup-garou sanguinaire, avec ou sans pleine lune. C'est pourquoi Voldemort l'utilisait comme menace et comme exécutant - même s'il déplorait parfois les débordements dûs au sang chaud de son mangemort mais on pouvait difficilement tenir en laisse un loup-garou.

Félix n'avait peut-être pas de don mais ses extraordinaires techniques de combat et sa force avaient fait de lui l'un des bourreaux préféré de ses rois. Sa capacité à effrayer leurs ennemis n'avait pas d'égal quand bien même les dons de Jane et d'Alec étaient bien plus pratiques pour atteindre les gens à distance. Et il était bien plus efficace quand il s'agissait de combattre physiquement et d'exécuter quelqu'un.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	29. Barty Croupton Junior x Zafrina

**29 octobre : Barty Croupton Junior x Zafrina  
**

 **Illusions mortelles  
**

Après toutes ces années sous l'emprise de son père, Barty Croupton Junior avait fini par développer une certaine résistance à l'imperium. Mais cela ne lui fut d'aucune utilité contre le pouvoir de la vampire Zafrina lorsqu'il la croisa au détour d'une mission pour son maître et eut le malheur de lui plaire. Son sens de l'observation ne put détecter la vampire derrière l'illusion d'une jolie sorcière qu'elle projetait. Pas plus qu'il ne remarqua que ses pensées revenaient toujours sur la jeune femme attirante dès que sa mission ou quelque chose d'extérieur essayait de se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Il put ainsi profiter sans remords de la délicieuse étreinte qu'elle lui offrait avant que celle-ci ne devienne mortelle, la faim de sa partenaire attisée par leur étreinte physique comme chez les mantes religieuses.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	30. Maugrey x Charlie

**30 octobre : Maugrey x Charlie  
**

 **Combattre le mal avec une jeune fille dans les pattes  
**

Invité au mariage d'Harry, Maugrey s'était retrouvé à boire - le contenu de sa fiole évidement - en compagnie de l'équivalent local d'Auror en chef. Le gars Charlie était un chic type qui avait comme lui connu quelques déboires dans la vie. Et dernièrement il se retrouvait avec sa fille à charge. Pas de la mauvaise graine mais très maladroite et attirant les problèmes. Maugrey ne put que compatir, se rappelant de la période où il était en charge de la formation de Tonks. La petite était douée mais les ennuis que sa maladresse leur avait rapportés...

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	31. Dumbledore x Benjamin

**31 octobre : Dumbledore x Benjamin  
**

 **Duel d'élémentaires  
**

Quand on veut consolider la paix entre deux grandes puissances, l'intimidation mutuelle aide autant que les accords politiques, économiques et culturels. C'est pourquoi on proposa un "spectacle" pour célébrer l'alliance nouvelle entre le monde magique et les vampires : une danse des éléments avec comme artistes Dumbledore et Benjamin.

Évidement Voldemort était vexé de ne pas être inclus mais c'est pas comme s'il pouvait se produire sur une scène sans que tous les Aurors rappliquent pour l'abattre. Et Dumbledore était parfois trop tendre et naïf mais il n'en restait pas un chef de guerre versé en manipulation. Il aurait sûrement profité de l'occasion pour l'abattre accidentellement, Voldemort en était sûr - d'ailleurs il aurait fait la même chose.

Les invités eurent donc le droit à un magnifique spectacle où un lion de feu se retrouva dans les anneaux d'un serpent d'eau, des aigles de vent mirent en pièces un blaireau de terre et d'autres tableaux parfois moins belliqueux. Au final les badauds applaudirent et les officiels furent rassurés sur leur force équivalente à celle de l'autre.

FIN

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu tout du long de ce challenge, particulièrement stormtrooper2 (même si je comprends que ça intéresse moins une fois qu'on n'avait épuisé tous les personnages principaux)

et au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
